1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a texture curing machine, as well as to a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such construction machines are known, for example, from EP 1 841 637 A (U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,831) in the embodiment of a brush spraying machine, which can be used to texture a newly produced concrete pavement of a road surface by means of, for example, a brush assembly, and to subsequently spray said concrete pavement with a liquid curing agent by means of a spraying assembly.
During the production of a concrete surface, in particular during the construction of concrete road surfaces, the concrete is generally paved to the required shape and position by a slipform paver and, for this purpose, is smoothed by means of a smoothing device, such as a transverse smoother. In some cases, an additional longitudinal smoother is used.
Prior to the application of the curing agent by the texture curing machine, the surface must be given a finishing surface treatment with a surface texture conforming to the intended use. It is thus intended to increase the skid resistance and riding comfort and to reduce the tire-pavement noise.
The concrete surface must be protected against drying out immediately after production. The customary method is to spray a curing agent.
Regarding texturing of the concrete surfaces, clients have different requirements in terms of the type of texture to be applied.
As a result, it may be necessary for the texture curing machines to be converted in a time-consuming procedure in order to achieve a specified texture depending on the client's specification. A further disadvantage is created by the fact that the conversion kits must be kept on hand separately.
The same applies to spraying the curing agent.
A further disadvantage is created by the fact that, after conversion of the machines, the texturing devices are mostly positioned in front of or behind the machine frame which, when starting and braking the texture curing machine, causes the pitching or tilting movements of the machine frame about an axis extending essentially parallel to the ground and transverse to the working direction to be reinforced due to the mass inertias and the suspension of the machine frame via lifting columns. This is of disadvantage in particular because, as a result, the texturing tools alter their height of engagement relative to the concrete surface, and texturing is therefore performed at different heights in the acceleration and braking phases.